FIG. 1 is a partial cross-sectional view of prior art torque converter 10. The amount of torque that can be transferred by a torque converter in lock-up mode is dependent upon the size of the lock-up clutch. In particular, the torque capacity is a function of the active radius of friction material for the clutch plate(s). Specifically, increasing the friction material radius increases the torque capacity. For example, for lock-up clutch 12, increasing radius 14 increases the torque capacity of clutch 12. Unfortunately, the radial extent of clutch plate 16, and hence radius 14, is restricted due to the configuration of components in converter 10. For example, connection 18 of piston 20 to cover 22 limits the radial extension of plate 16. That is, radius 14 cannot be increased because of the presence of connection 18 and the torque capacity of clutch 12 is subsequently limited.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a torque converter with increased torque capacity. In particular, there is a long-felt need for a lock-up clutch, with a larger radius clutch plate, in a torque converter.